Spinning Thread
by Elle Ryder
Summary: There's things going on around Lucy's life that she just knows are connected. She's being watched by the elders, her only friend has had some major heartbreak and though she never really wanted to know who her dad is, it seems to be something that everyone is bringing up. OC AU
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**The Beginning**

There was a change in the air, I don't think anybody noticed it really. I did. Events just started happening. Slowly. Than it seemed like it gained speed. I tried to tell the elders. They brushed me off at first. When they realized that _they_ moved back, they seemed to believe me yet they stayed suspicious and watched me. I was the wrong person to watch I think. They didn't realize that again till _it_ happened and they had no choice but to scramble to help. Once the change started rippling through the reservation I knew while few would be affected at first, their would be more to come.

**~§~**

The one thing I couldn't understand at first, was how come I was noticing it and why everything was so clear to _me_.

After the change in the air thanks to the Cullens being back, it took all but a year for the first change to occur. Sam Uley went missing. He was gone for a month, when he came back he was different.

I tried to be logical, after the elders were so reserved. I told myself that it was all part of my imagination and the lines my brain was trying to connect to the supposed dots were just leaps between coincidences. If I was honest, I wanted to share my thoughts with someone but the only one I could was Leah. Sam Uley's fiancé and my only friend. I eventually got the courage to when the next change happened.

Emily Young was attacked by a bear and suddenly her and Sam were together.

Despite seeing her wound for myself after, I couldn't connect it with a bear attack my mind picking out the little details that can dispute it.

I couldn't dwell on it for long when I had Leah to focus on.

The changes started clanging in my head when I found out Chief Swan's only daughter moved to Forks. I couldn't understand why though. I hardly knew Chief Swan except that he's friends with my uncle and Chief Black. Then the next change happened. A few months after she arrived.

Jared Cameron disappeared for a couple weeks from school and then seen around the reservation with Sam a different person.

After that the next boy disappeared. Paul Lahote. And when he was seen again he definitely wasn't a boy anymore. It wasn't as much of a surprise to see him with Sam and Jared afterwards. The energy that rolled off the three of them was very intimidating and strange.

The next disappearance caught me by surprise. It wasn't another boy from the reservation. Or even anyone from the reservation. It was Bella Swan. I found out that had been dating one of the Cullens. They left and he broke up with her in the wood behind her house.

I was told angrily by Leah that it was _Golden_ Uley who had found her. I wasn't surprised by her anger. The term wasn't off. A change that was small but I guess still significant was that to the reservation Sam and his boys were part of a new group, applauded proudly by the elders and the elderly, volunteering around the community and patrolling the wood on the lookout for anymore animal threats. Leah's parents were part of the elders and allowed no negative talk of Sam in their house. To the rest of us though, the younger generation, they were know as a gang.

When I found out about Bella and the Cullens, I was struck with the strongest feelings that this wasn't a normal situation and things were going to get more complicated.

I wasn't wrong.

I also was very surprised by how I was part of the complications. It was unexpected and definitely unwanted.

**A/N:**

**Hello! Welcome to my first story **** It's AU for sure as I haven't read the books in a while and can't remember every little detail of the timeline so I will be taking liberties, luckily for me this is **_**fan**_** fiction. This is an OC main character. Also expect chapter after this one to be longer. Let me know what you think of this story so far! I would love to hear your opinions ! **

**elle**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Definitely do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

"Picture yourself in a boat on a river! With tangerine trees and marmalade skies!"

"Lucy."

"Somebody calls you! You answer quiiite slowwllyy."

"Lucy, please."

"A girl! With kaleidoscope eyes!"

"Lucy! It's way too early for this!"

I grinned over at Leah. " Sorry babe, but it lets people know when I'm on my way. You gotta admit my voice is noticeable!"

She scowled at me, accepting my words and complaining no further.

I continued singing and pulling my wagon of treats behind me. Today was Saturday and every Saturday like clockwork I'd go around the Rez dropping off homemade cookies, candies and cakes with the elderlies and some of the families who had a birthday occurring that week and to those who specially ordered something from me. The latter two paid unlike the former.

I've been doing this for six years and only these past few months, Leah has decided to join me on delivering my batches of delicious awesomeness. She's also been helping me bake them so she's been getting a cut which I remind her of as we make our way up to the first door when I see the face of dread she's making. "Leah turn that frown upside down! There's people to cheer up with delicious treats."

I couldn't blame her for not being happy coming up to the first door. It was Mrs. Sorna, the busybody of La Push. She ordered cookies and I totally think she did it on purpose since she usually never orders from me. For some reason she doesn't like the Clearwaters and everybody on the Rez knows Leah has been helping me with my little business.

The door opened before I could knock, "Lucy! Leah! Just the girls to brighten my morning!" Mrs. Sorna had the biggest smile that had me slightly nervous. I glanced to my left and I see Leah grimacing a smile.

"So how are you girls? Any boys?" At the last question, her smile seemed to sharpen if that was possible. The nerves kicked in and I knew I should hurry up the sale.

Deciding it'd be best to just answer for the both of us as I turn to the old cooler on my wagon to grab her cookies, " We're good Mrs. Sorna, busy bees ya know. The only guy for us right now is Jesus." I give her my sweetest smile as I hand her order. "Here ya go. That'll be five dollars please."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh Lucy, you're so funny. Give me a moment dear, I'll go get my wallet." She turned and walked into her kitchen and surprisingly she was still talking. "Would you girls like a muffin? They're really good. The sweetest girl brought them to me to introduce herself. Told me anytime I want more to just let her know. Isn't that sweet!" She was coming back with the five dollars in her hand. "You know what. I think you girls actually know her. It's Sam's girl, Emily Young." She was handing me the money but looking straight at Leah. Ugh! What a major ass.

I quickly snatch the money out of Mrs. Sorna's hand, "Thank you Mrs. Sorna. Have a sweet day." My jaw clenched and I quickly grabbed Leah before her anger can get the best of her and she said something that'll make me blush and her mom more angry.

I have a good hold of both Leah and the wagon as I'm dragging both of them quickly away from that hag. I luckily had a couple of streets to walk before the next house we needed to visit. I had time to cool off, not that I should be worried for myself since it was Leah that had that malicious remark made towards. And I know Mrs. Sorna was purposefully being maliciously obtuse. What a bully.

I can't believe Emily. Poor Leah.

We were almost at the next house when I finally cooled enough to say something to Leah, knowing I couldn't truly bring it up. She still wouldn't really talk about it. "Did you see what she was wearing?" I try to keep my voice light. If there's one thing that can cheer up Leah lately it's making fun of other people.

She snorted out a laugh, "Yeah, who does she think she is? Paris Hilton?"

"Right?! I was afraid for my eyes." I giggled out.

"Oh my gosh could you imagine if she had bent down. Your face would be so red!" She cackled. Literally cackled. Of course she'd love to see my face go red. Unfortunately for me my face, rather more my whole body, had a propensity to go red for almost anything. The blushing is something I must have gotten from my father.

"Pfffft. Whatever, let's go, if we hurry we can finish by noon."

Luckily for my cheeks, Leah agreed and we went through the rest of the house pretty quickly afterwards. Joking along the way. The last house was the house I was nervous for, Chief Billy Black's. Ever since I noticed the changes coming and informed the elders, he's made me nervous, he doesn't look at me with suspicion like the other elders but rather with a knowing look and that more than freaked me out.

Leah noticed my hesitancy and a grin grew on her face. I internally groaned, no way was I going to give her the satisfaction of groaning out loud. It would fuel her ridiculous idea that I have a crush on one Jacob Black.

Which I don't. The rude boy doesn't even know my name despite growing up together. My cousin is his best friend and he doesn't even smile at me or say hi. Like I said rude.

"Shut up. Don't start." I muttered to her and than hurried along pulling my wagon with the last order in the cooler. Knocking on the front door, I patiently waited for the door to open. Feeling Leah step into place next to me.

When the door started opening I readied a smile on my face despite how nervous I was. With the door fully open to Billy Black's smiling face, I took a breath a spoke.

"Good afternoon Chief Bla-" my greeting was cutoff by the rumbling of what I think was very old truck's engine. We all looked to see a monstrosity of an orange truck pull up. An orange truck that I recognized as once belonging to the man I had been greeting. We keep watching to see a pale girl park it and get out. As soon as she sees us watching her though her face goes red but she keeps walking towards us.

When she reaches us she greets Chief Black "Hi Billy. Is Jacob here?" She avoids looking at us and also doesn't greet us. Wow. Rude much. I keep my face smiling though I see Leah's had morphed to a glare. I let out a slight huff of amusement, of course she would just glare.

Chief Black has also kept the smile on his face, "Hello Bella and yes he is. Let me introduce you though to these nice young ladies. The one to my left is Leah Clearwater and the one to my right is Lucy Littlesea. Girls this Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter." I wave and smile, though I've surprisingly never met Charlie Swan, I know of him. I look to Leah and see she hasn't changed her attitude, which doesn't surprise me. The girl, Bella though does, she still doesn't make eye contact nor does she smile, she simply waved. Her next words out her mouth just shocked me, "Can you call for Jacob or can you tell me where he is?" My mouth wants to gape but thankfully I keep it close. My smile might've frozen though as I heard Leah snort.

I studied this Bella girl who had already sent my crazy imagination alarm bells off twice this pass year as Chief Black took a moment to answer her. She looked familiar like if I've seen her before but that was impossible. I kept staring even after it got rude. I couldn't place why she looked so familiar. I finally looked away as she started walking towards the garage and looked up towards Leah who surprisingly had lost her scowl and was looking back and forth between me and Bella Swan with a slightly confused face. Maybe she was familiar to her too?

"So Lucy, Leah, how was your morning? Did your deliveries go well?" Chief Black startled me out of my confusion. I put the smile back on my face.

"Oh they went well, Chief Black, thank you for asking. I have the double chocolate cake you ordered for Jacob's birthday." I reach for the cooler and take out the last order that I had tried to keep perfect.

"Thank you Lucy. I'm sure it's going to be delicious. We're having a small gathering tonight for it if you'd like to come?" There seemed to be something he knew. I knew if I went there was going to be another change. Not with what seemed to be whatever it is with the boys but with me.

Before I could answer, Leah answered for me. "Chief, you cannot drag this girl from her studying on a Saturday night. She just loves her books too much."

Even knowing Leah was joking it still stung and I knew my cheeks were red. I was glad she gave me an excuse though.

"Sorry Chief Black, I do have homework to finish tonight. At least you'll have Leah and Auntie Sue in my place." I give a big smile that felt totally fake but now I was just uncomfortable and wanted to go. "You know what, Sir, consider today's order as a gift of apology since I can't make it. Now I'm so sorry but my mom is expecting me before the start of her second shift today. Have a good day." Without waiting for a goodbye or Leah I start walking away and waving as I did so.

I get as far as a bit pass the garage knowing I was covered from them seeing me.

Oh man, that was embarrassing. If it gets back to my mom she's either going to laugh or be mad about how rude I was. I truly hope it's the laughter part.

"-who Lucy Littlesea is?" I hear Bella's voice ask. I look around to see how I'm overhearing this and see the door to the garage open. Luckily I wasn't in view of being seen, how doubly embarrassing would that be.

"-rry, who?" Of course that would be Jacob Black's answer when being asked about me. "She was with Leah Clearwater, they had a wagon with a cooler too."

There was silence for a minute. Probably stupid Black trying to remember me. How rude.

"Ummm. I think I remember now. She's a girl who's almost always following Leah around but I can't remember who. I'll just ask my friend, he knows all the girls, he's probably tried to ask her out." He said that with a laugh but I couldn't help but cringe. What the hell! I knew exactly which friend that sick boy was referring to. It was just plain gross.

I was done waiting for Leah, I could not hear this rudeness any longer. I pointedly ignoring my own rudeness by eavesdropping. Walking down the gravel road, I couldn't help but wonder about Bella Swan. Why was she familiar? What did she have to do with the changes? Even though the changes sometimes felt like figments of my imagination, I knew they weren't. The Cullens were strange and I felt bad thinking that but they were. Then Sam disappeared for over a month. Comes back like he's aged years and has been training for a body building competition for months instead of just the five weeks he was gone. He comes back barely talks to Leah. Doesn't even break up with her before he's being seen around the Rez with Emily Young, who came down to "support" Leah, looking to all the world besotted. Emily Young gets attacked by a bear. She moves in with Sam. Than the same events happen with Jared Cameron just without a girl and shorter missing period. Which makes the muscles stranger. And again with Paul Lahote. Than the three of them find Bella Swan when she goes missing after the Cullens leave. They are not coincidences. It's all related. I just wonder how I _know _and _how_ they _are._

"Lucy girl!" A cracking voice surprises me but causing me and another to burst out laughing. I look up smiling to see my cousin looking sheepish standing next to one of his best friends, who was still laughing.

"Hey Q. Hey Embry. You guys heading to Black's?" I asked already knowing the answer. Those buys are inseparable. "Watch out. Bella Swan is there. I heard about that crush of his and I know how much of a flirt you are Q."

"No way?!", the grin on his face spelled trouble, "We gotta go see this. See you later cuz." Of course he was excited about seeing that girl. He grabbed Embry and started pulling him a long faster.

"Bye Lucy! See ya around!" Embry tried turning around a bit to say bye to me but he ended up tripping, luckily he didn't fall with the grip my cousin had on him.

Laughing and shaking my head I turned around to continue home. I wasn't lying when I told the Chief I had to be home soon. My mom was about to start her second shift of the day and I wanted to spend some time with her since I've hardly seen her the past year. She got a promotion to head nurse at Forks General and unsurprisingly she's been super busy since.

When I got closer to my house, I could already hear her singing. Unlike me, my mom had a gorgeous singing voice. Again I must have inherited that from whoever my father is.

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds! Lucy in the sky with diamonds!" When I got in I just stopped and watch my mom sing and dance along. She was a beautiful woman. And she's been doing a great job raising me on her own. She looked over and saw me just standing at the door and sent me that smile that always felt like it was meant just for me and she stretched out an arm and invited me to dance with her.

I smiled and walked towards her, dancing along.

I'd much rather have fun with my mom than continue thinking about the changes.

As I was dancing and singing, there was a niggle at the back of my mind that told me I wouldn't be able to ignore the changes for long. That soon those changes will affect me even more closely than I'd like.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there****'s any grammatical errors. I have no beta. I hope you've liked Lucy so far. Leave me your opinions about it all so far would love to read 'em. **

**elle**


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter two**

There had been many times in Lucy's life when she just knew things, when she's felt like she's already been through the day she's had so when she started getting physical reactions to knowing things, she was a bit freaked out. Her usual method of calming down was to walk around La Push and the surrounding wood. She had been getting chills all day, she knew that meant another change. What freaked her out is she knew where the change will be. With Sam's new group of 'protectors'. There's to be a new one. That she just knew that made her feel disoriented.

She wondered _why_ she had the ability to just know. Did it have to do with who her father was? Her mother's family? Or did the spirits just decide she should be part of their communication chain to the people? Well not people since she hasn't really informed the people.

Lucy started wondering if maybe she should be informing more people of what she kinda knew. After the first time of letting someone know and the resulting suspicion she hasn't shared. And if she did start sharing maybe she should try to see if she can feel or sense or see, whatever it is, more information. That way she has more to say than just _'There's going to be another change in Sam's group' _and what if they already have a way of knowing that there's gonna be another change but not who? With determination Lucy knew she was going to figure out who's going to change next.

With that decision made Lucy started thinking about all the times she's had chills and thought of what could have contributed to them. The first time, it was in regards to the Cullens. She had baking. Not figuring out how those two things correlate, she thought of the next chill. Before Sam went missing. She had been with Leah that time. Again as she thought about it she saw how that could have helped cause it but it still didn't explain the first one. The third one she had been on her way to Leah's and it had also been the shortest notice before a change. Actually thinking on it maybe thinking of a person it's going to affect is what helps her know. She wondered if just being part of the tribe was reason enough to know about the first change. Being and or thinking of Leah was enough to know about the second and third changes. Lucy thought she had an _aha_ moment till she thought about the fourth change and how Bella Swan literally set off drums in her head. Jared Cameron's and Paul Lahote's change she understood since after that figuring out that Sam was important to the tribe she had been paying more attention.

Maybe Bella Swan is an anomaly or maybe since Chief Swan is so close to Chief Black that's how she's part of the change? Or maybe it's because of Jacob Black? Maybe he's going to change? He is the next Chief in line. He also has had a crush in Bella Swan since he was still in diapers, at least according to Leah and Quil he has.

Lucy felt some a slight sense of accomplishment that she had figured out her ability somewhat. "Ow!" As she was thinking about the change and her recent chill, Lucy walked face first into a tree or maybe rock, with how much her nose hurt. After hearing some deep chuckles, she had to rethink that. Just as Lucy was looking up though a chill of change hit her. This time with a face connected to it.

"Embry Call."

"No Luce, it's Sam. Are you okay?" Meeting the dark eyes of Sam Uley, Lucy let out a chuff. Trying to control the urge to smack him, though she may know he's important, that doesn't take away from how angry she is with him still. His familiarity at addressing her makes it harder not to smack him.

Hearing him take a breath to probably ask her again, she quickly spoke to expand on what she meant. "No!" Lucy winced at accidentally yelling her denial and the look of concern on his face, "Sorry what I mean is yes, I'm okay but no I wasn't calling _you_, Embry. Embry Call is going to be the next to change."

"What?! What do you know?!" The angry questions came from the new gruff voice of one Paul Lahote. Lucy quickly looked up to meet his eyes, she hadn't realised that Sam and she weren't alone. She looked to Sam's other side and saw the hardened face of Jared Cameron. It seems that she wasn't to know of any of the changes and that the elders hadn't shared anything about her.

"Well?! Are you going to answer?! Or are you mute?!" His rude attitude was getting on her nerves. One thing Lucy can't _stand_ is rudeness.

"Excuse _you_, Paul Lahote, where are your manners?" She hadn't meant to call him out about it but seeing him basically vibrate in anger had her backing up in fear. There was a flickering of something in face, something animalistic. The flickering almost seemed holographic, like what she was seeing wasn't just an expression but something _more, _something that she was _seeing_.She just _knew _she shouldn't be around when he or any three of them were angry.

She backed up, staring wide eyed in fear as Sam and Jared started forcefully pulling him deeper into the wood. That's when she realised where she was and how far she was from the nearest house. Knowing she was in danger and knowing she was too far to get immediate help if she were to be injured had Lucy basically flying to get out of the wood to get back to her house.

Panting as she broke through the tree line, she was just glad she hadn't tripped over any tree roots and that she ended up in somebody's backyard. Just in case Paul and them had followed her and tried to kill her she'd be able to scream for help and actually be heard.

Ok, ok. That's paranoid and slightly crazy thinking but the anger in Paul's eyes and voice than his whole body vibrating had scared her. What had truly scared her was that flickering. She has a feeling that she was seeing what that change had truly been.

Shivering at where her thoughts were leading her, Lucy just wanted to go home and bake. As she had basically caught her breath, Lucy started walking home as quick as she could without being suspicious, hoping to the spirits that Paul or Sam wouldn't find her and stop her.

Lucy decisively did not step out of her house at all during the weekend. Even fielding calls from her usual delivery stops on Saturday. She informed them that 'So sorry, I have the cold and absolutely do not want to get you sick', she hoped her fake sick voice was believable enough as her being sick was in her opinion not believable, as she never got sick.

When she stepped out for school on Monday she got on her bike and rode as quickly as she could to school hoping for safety in numbers. She completely forgot that Paul and Jared were still in school. She hoped the fact that they kept to themselves always at school was enough to keep them from accosting her.

Turns out it was. Or maybe they just weren't allowed to approach her as all they did was watch her. Luckily enough for her, they were seniors to her being a sophomore and though there school was small, they still had different class times and classes.

Being back in school had me watching Jacob Black and his boys, her cousin and their best friend, Embry Call. Looking at Embry, the feeling of change was strong, not even accompanied by chills. Just instinct it kinda seemed. Also his attitude. Which made the instinct feeling make her wonder if it was this new ability or if it was just knowing how Embry was regularly. Looking at Embry during our lunch period, he radiated anger. Which was just not like him, while not like Jacob or Quil, he had still always been pretty happy, calm but happy. Lucy had never seen him angry. It was definitely out of the ordinary. When Lucy chose to look around she noticed Jared watching Embry too and Paul watching her. Lucy wanted to run out the cafeteria at that moment but thought that leaving would open her to being confronted. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Turning away from Paul and choosing to no longer look at them or the boys. She hoped she could continue to avoid them and thought that maybe the best way was to actually be around people. Something Lucy usually avoided as well. Only person she didn't mind being around was Leah. Deciding it was best to start doing so since she could still feel Paul's eyes on her, Lucy got up as calmly but as quickly as she could and almost fast walked to Quil. She could feel eyes on her the entire walk over.

"Hey Q! How's it?" Lucy tried to be casual, but her voice was a little high and she knew the awkwardness was showing on her face. She's pretty terrible in most social situations. Luckily for her, her cousin knew her and just laughed and went a long with her opening to conversation.

"Lu, you know I always do better when you come and brighten my day." She couldn't help but laugh at the cheese of his greeting and smile. "Q, you could always find me and brighten _my _day. Do you mind if I sit with you?" She tried to have Quil notice the hardcore staring she's been receiving from the overly large boys. She should've known her cousin was too dense to catch on, she tried to hold on the eye roll that wanted to happen.

"You actually want to sit with someone who isn't Leah? Is it because of Embry? Tryna cozy up to him?" He asked this with the obliviousness of an ignoramus and she had to take a deep breath to resist smacking him upside the head. Her cheeks were so hot she knew her face is red, she didn't dare look at anybody other than her cousin.

"Well I did want to sit with you. Now not so much. Sorry Embry. It's not you, it's Quil." Quil burst out laughing to that last statement. She heard Jacob Black's hearty laugh join in too but was too afraid to look at him or Embry. Luckily for her the bell rang signalling the end of lunch so she bid a goodbye to the boys and took off to my next class as fast she could without being rude.

Taking off she heard the angry voice of Embry, again shocking her with change of attitude. She just hoped she didn't just accidentally expedite the change in him.

Lucy felt lucky. She completely avoided them. She left with everybody, made sure she was surrounded till she got to her bike and than she took off. She hoped to reach the Clearwaters before they can catch up to her.

She didn't know why she was so adamant on avoiding them, but she just _knew_ that once they caught her and interrogated her to figure out it is exactly she knew that life for her would not be the same. Lucy liked how life was currently. She may not get to see her mom as much she'd like, her best friend was pretty miserable and her only social life was her baking business but she liked it. She doesn't want it to change, she doesn't want anything new, all this newness was stressing her out and she was just waiting for it to stop.

When she got to the Clearwater house Sue and Harry were outside talking to Sam. They were out of sight from the window, probably hoping Leah wouldn't see them. Lucy felt her stomach jump to her throat. She just waved and pedalled straight to the back door hoping to avoid them. They didn't wave back and her throat tightened more.

Lucy did not like the expressions in their eyes.

She quickly walked into the house to get to Leah. Seth should be home and the two of them will hopefully distract her from what was outside.

The expectant but excited looks from the Clearwater parents and the speculative, suspicion from Sam certainly unsettled her. Despite how much Lucy wanted her life to go unchanged, she knew it would. It wasn't a feeling this time though, just intuition.

**AN: I was actually planning to post this last weekend but I'm a classic procrastinator and spent it rushing to do my taxes. Than classes distracted me and awkward interactions did too. Here it goes now though! I'm also planning to post again during the weekend but I don't make any promises. Let me know what y'all think! **

**Thank you brankel1 and Austwigirl for your reviews, much appreciated **

**elle**


End file.
